Wonka's New Assistant
by Mr. Wonkas Assistant Dian
Summary: Mr. Wonka gets a new assistant, but she may turn out to be more than just that. Based on 2005 Wonka. NOTE: If you don't like the story, or want changes to it, or anything along those lines, don't even bother giving a review. Oh, and this is my first fic,
1. A Crush?

She had light brown, jaw-legnth hair, grey eyes, and a very pale complexion. She usually wore a female version of Wonka's burgundy overcoat, with a long, black skirt and a black shirt to match, and she always wore a top hat that Mr. Wonka gave to her not too long ago, some black Wonka-like boots, along with dark purple latex gloves.-- She was Wonka's new assistant, and her name was Dian. Her and Mr. Wonka had a lot in common, like the fact that she was very shy, especially around him...

Dian crept up to Willy's office door, which was cracked open just a bit- he was at his desk, sorting some paper work. Dian peeked inside, blushing just a bit.. she was standing outside of his door because she wanted to see what he thought of a small chocolate heart that she had made.. but what she really wanted to do was give him her real heart, and was using this as an excuse, because she was much too afraid to tell him her real feelings. She then knocked on the door frame. "Mr. Wonka?"

Willy was sitting in a comfortable office chair at his desk, doing some paperwork. "Yes?"

Dian softly pushed his door open some more. "I was just wondering, um.. if you could try this peice of candy I made.. it's chocolate."

Willy put down his pen and quickly spun his chair around to face her. "Sure, why not?" He have a genuine Wonka smile as he held out his hand for the candy. Dian gently put the chocolate in his hand. Willy sniffed it a little, then popped it into his mouth. He paused for a minute and looked at her with his dark blue eyes.

Willy: "This is very good.. I give you credit!" He continued chewing and swallowed it. Dian smiled brightly, but looked at the floor, a bit nervous to look at him directly.

Dian: "Tha-..th-...th-thank..y-..you.." She couldn't say much. She thought maybe he wouldn't care much. Willy looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

Willy: "Something wrong?"

Dian glanced up at him, then looked back down to his feet. Willy slouched over a bit to see her face, then noticed she was blushing, and felt somehwat strange.. he didn't know why, but the fact that she was blushing made his heart beat a little faster. He giggled in the cute way he usually does, either before of after a sentence, in this case, before.

Willy: "Why are you blushing? Your cheeks remind me of cherries and whipped cream when you do that." He continued smiling as he said this.

Dian: "I think I'm gonna get back to work." She turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the room and down the hall.

Willy: "Heh, What was that all about..? That silly girl." His smile faded, because he couldn't understand the strange feeling he got when he saw her blushing, no matter how hard he tried.. and although he seemed happy, he felt very confused. He then turned the chair back around and picked up his pen, trying to continue with his work, even though he didn't like it. He tried, but he couldn't help but wonder why she acted so strange like she did.

-That night, 2:20 a.m.-

Everyone was in their sleeping quarters, and Charlie was in his home, which was still in the middle of the candy room. Everyone was sleeping. Well, everyone but Willy Wonka. He was laying in his bed, wide awake, still wondering about the way Dian acted earlier, and the funny feeling he got when he saw her blushing.

Willy: "What was that feeling I had? I've never felt that one before.."

An Oompa Loompa passed by his cracked open door. He always had the door cracked open, just incase.. unless he was getting dressed or in the shower. "I think you've got a crush." He laughed as Willy sat up quickly, looking at the Oompa Loompa, wide-eyed and blushing. "I do not!" He said this like the time that Charlie told him he had a funny haircut.

Oompa Loompa: "Think about it. You felt funny after she blushed at you, and you're blushing right now, just because I said that. I bet within a month, you won't be so nervous about human contact."

Willy looked at him. "How did you know about that?"

Oompa Loompa: "You left your diary open again."

Willy looked at him a bit angrily. "It's not a diary, it's a journal! And you read it again! What are you doing up anyway?"

Oompa Loompa: "Hey, you left it open, so people are going to read it. And I only got up to get some water."

Willy sighed and turned his head a bit. "I don't even know what a crush feels like, so how do I know?"

The Oompa Loompa laughed. "Trust me, you'll know", and ran off. Willy layed back down and thought about this. He said to himself, "Maybe I do lo-..have a crush on her." He reached over and turned his light off, and started dozing off."

The next morning, Willy woke up feeling very good. He had forgotten all about last night, until he glanced to his cracked-open door, remembering that the Oompa Loompa was standing there and what they were talking about. The smile that he had faded from his face quickly. He was still confused. He got out of bed and got dressed, brushed his teeth and whatnot. Once he was ready for the day, he walked out of his bedroom and out of the sleeping quarters. He was a little zoned out, in deep thought, and ran into the elevator and fell back onto the floor. He almost didn't bother to get back up, but did after a few seconds. The strange thing is, that's not even where he was headed. He continued walking, and went passed the elevator. He eventually got to the candy room. After having breakfast with Charlie and his family, he walked out of the small house, with Charlie by his side. They were about to get onto the boat and go to the Inveting Room, until Willy saw Dian sitting on the grass about 30 feet away.


	2. Confrontation

The next day, it seemed like everything was back to normal. All the Oompa Loompas were working, as was Dian. Willy Wonka was showing Charlie around the factory. There were many rooms. Dian went on a break and started walking down a hallway, where Willy and Charlie were. She looked up, and the next thing she knew, she had bumped into Willy Wonka. She blushed brightly as he looked down at her and said, "Oh my. You'd better watch where you're going, heh!" He smiled some and then remembered last night, then started blushing. He patted her back and motioned her to walk away, only to avoid acting any wierder than usual by mistake. "Run along now..!" He said with a nervous look on his face. "No, Mr. Wonka." She said with an almost serious look on her face, still blushing and trying to be brave and look him in the eyes, which made her blush even more. "There's something I have to tell you.." Charlie and Willy both looked at her with a concerned look on their faces, Willy was still blushing. "Mr. Wonka, I.. I-..I, um.. well.. I..." She could hardly say it, so she closed her eyes tightly and almost yelled it. "I love you!" She looked up at him with her now wide, grey eyes, then gasped some and ran. Willy looked at her, astouned. His eyes were widened and his mouth was half open, and his very pale cheeks had turned bright red, and he had also dropped his cane. Charlie was also a bit shocked, but suspected it. He looked at Willy and noticed he was in shock, then said, "Mr. Wonka.. are you okay?" Wily nodded slightly and picked up his cane, nervously. "Well, we'd.. better go find her.. heh!" He tried to act like nothing happened, then motioned Charlie into the glass elevator after he pressed a button, and they both walked in. The door closed, and the elevator took off, after Willy pressed the "Candy Room" Button. Dian was in the candy room, sitting on the ground, trying to hold back her tears, and talking to herself in a somewhat crackled voice. "How could I have been so stupid..? I bet he feels really... wierd about being around me now.. I should've just kept my mouth shut.. He'll probably fire me!" A few tears droped into the minty grass she was sitting on. A few minutes later, Charlie and Willy spotted Dian sitting on the ground, her hat a few feet away from her. The great glass elevator landed about 11 feet away behind her. They both stepped out and Charlie stayed right by the elevator while Willy walked slowly up to Dian from behind.. "Dian..?" he said in a soft voice as he approached her, then kneeled down beside her. He tried to look at her face, but she turned it away as he heard her crying softly. Willy didn't understand why, but he almost felt like he was going to cry too.. possibly because he didn't want to see her sad. very slowly, he put a hand on her shoulder, shaking a bit while Charlie just stood there and watched. Dian got chills down her spine, and wiped her tears, then looked at him, blushing a bit and looking into his eyes. She sobbed a little.. "Why are yiou touching me? I told you something how I feel, and it's really wierd.. don't you hate me now?" Willy looked at her and blushed a deep crimson, then looked away quickly. "It's not that wierd.." Dian looked at him in astonishment, wide-eyed. "Wh-...what..!" Willy blushes a little more, mumbling "It's not like I don't feel the same way about you.." Dian said, "What did you say?" Willy gulped again, then almost fainted when he turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I said.. I... I, um.. I.. I l-..love you too." He looked down, not sure what to do. Dian blushes as much as Willy was, as he took his hand off of her shoulder, and gently put it on her hand. His heart was racing, as was Dian's as they, without really caring that Charlie was there, leaned in on each other very slowly and closed there eyes, as they kissed each other softly and they both pulled back like they'd been burned, looking into each others eyes, as they both couldn't help but smile. "Ewww!", said Charlie. "Not in front of me!" Willy and Dian both laughed a little, as Willy handed Dian her hat and helped her up. They both stood up as Dian put her hat on. Willy smiled at her, they both continued blushing. Willy said, "I've.. never felt this way before.." Dian replied, "Neither have I.." Dian grabbed his hand while he grabbed back gently, then the three of them stepped into the great glass elevator. 


End file.
